stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Het Esdoornblad
600px|center Het Esdoornblad is een Libertaanse krant, op 17 mei 2009 opgericht. De oprichter is , waardoor Het Esdoornblad voort kan bouwen op de ervaring en naam van De Vredesgazet. Het Esdoornblad is een nationale publicatie, met een lichte focus op de provincie Esdoornheuvels. De krant heeft haar hoofdkantoor in Companies Place en heeft lokale verantwoordelijken voor Victoria, Maple Hills, Wikistad en Civitas-Libertas. Behalve hoofdredacteur , meldde ook Lars Washington deel te willen nemen aan de redactie van Het Esdoornblad. 13 juni - OWTB: gebrek aan ideologie is gevaarlijk :Oos Wes Ilava, de Liberto-Nýttfróner is een kandidaat in de parlementsverkiezingen. Hoewel hij in Nýttfrón een loyaal PVIR-lid is, koos hij in Libertas voor VPG Libertas. Deze partij, die in Nýttfrón onder de naam VPG de "linksen" vertegenwoordigt, is naar Libertaanse normen de meeste rechtse partij. "De VPGL heeft enkele punten met de PVIR gemeen," zo verklaart Oos Wes Ilava. :Ilava zou het liefst van al zichzelf als eerste minister zien, maar zo zegt hij: "dat lijkt me irreëel." Ben Opat' is Ilava's tweede favoriet. Hij prijst Opat' vanwege diens zelfverzekerdheid en omdat hij er helemaal alleen voorstaat, en dat aandurft. :Dat Libertas Praktisch er goed voorstaat met zes kandidaten en een brede ledenbasis, vindt Ilava geen goede zaak. "Libertas - zoals ik al zei - is een blok van de LP," vertelt hij, "en de kans is klein dat iemand buiten de LP eerste minister wordt. Dat vindt ik jammer, want bij pragmatisten weet je nooit wat er gaat komen." Oos Wes' wantrouwen ten opzichte van het pragmatische beleid van Libertas Praktisch is groot. Niet alleen vreest hij een onberekenbaar parlement, ook ziet hij het potentiële gevaar van een totale machtsinname door Libertas P. "Ze hebben immers geen ideologie die dat verbiedt," zegt hij er al knipogend bij. dn 12 juni - Strijd om NIETS: een analyse van tijdverspilling Keuze is tussen bestaan als tweetalige gemeente of sterven als artefact :Burgers in heel Liberas zijn verontwaardigd door de waanzin die zich in Ysselaerden lijkt af te spelen. Een bloemlezing uit de lezersbrieven: :---- 140px|right|border :"Bepaalde Skeenders willen per se niét vernederlandsen. Het gaat hem echter niet over vernederlandsing. De keuze is tussen bestaan als tweetalige gemeente of sterven als artefact." :---- :"Ik hou van Skeend, vanwege haar cultuur, vanwege haar tweetaligheid en tolerantie. Juist dat maakt Skeend zo Libertaans. Waarom dat veranderen? Waarom die polarisatie tussen het Nýttfrónisme en een monoglot Ysselaerden?" :---- :"Mijn buren prezen Alexandru om diens initiatief. Een Skeender die nu in onze gemeente verbleef, zag het onweer echter hangen. Taal is heilig in het oosten van 't land. Het heeft geen reden, want Aeres is er slechts een restant van een vroegere cultuur, maar de taal is er heilig en je raakt er niet aan!" :---- :"Taalkwestie? Taal-STRIJD? Er is economische crisis, en men strijdt over de administratieve status van een taal in een doodstille gemeente!?" :---- :"Door de politieke remonte van Nederlandstalige Nýttfróners van Libertaanse origine in het zuiden van Nýttfrón, willen de Liberto-Nýttfróner politici zich wreken in Skeend. Dit is geen principeskwestie, dit is zelfs geen geen hakketak over de status van het Aeres. Dit is politiek - dit is zinloze wraak." :---- :Deze uitspraken reflecteren geenszins de overtuiging van Het Esdoornblad of haar redactie. dn 12 juni - Nýttfrón eindelijk pluralistisch :Nýttfrón, ten oosten van Libertas, heeft de samenstelling van haar wetgevend orgaan, de fundur, gewijzigd. In de vandaag afgesloten verkiezingen werden enkele nieuwe leden gekozen. De progressief-pragmatische partij Nýttfrón Praktisch, geleid door Alexandru, won twee zetels. Ook VPG, een naar Nýttfróner normen progressieve partij, verkreeg een zetel. Deze drie nieuwe leden vormen het iets linksere tegenwicht voor de twee PVIR-leden en de onafhankelijke Ben Opat'. Het eerste voorstel dat op tafel kwam, was het instellen van een veer tussen Libertas en Nýttfrón. Het voorstel werd door NP'er Alexandru ingediend. dn 12 juni - Parlementsverkiezingen zijn nu al succes :De verkiezingen voor het Nationaal Parlement die gisteren geopend werden voor het indienen van kandidaturen, zijn nu al een succes. De eerste dag al stelden zeven vooraanstaande Libertaanse burgers zich kandidaat om parlementariër of zelfs eerste minister te worden. Het Esdoornblad analyseert en adviseert kort: :# Dimitri hr. Neyt, Libertaan van de eerste post-onafhankelijkheid generatie. Een uitgebreide ervaring in de politiek en een lang succesverhaal in de zakenwereld gaan gepaard met enkele bitse princiepsruzies met kopstukken als Alexandru en Oos Wes. Eén geluk: Alexandru en Dimitri strijden voor één keer aan dezelfde kant! :# Mark Vondeegel, Vreêland-Libertaan van de iets progressievere soort. Mark heeft ervaring, met name in Ysselaerden, maar door zijn opvallende afwezigheid in het (West-)Libertaanse politieke en sociale leven, wordt zijn naam slechts zelden met grote politiek geassocieerd. Jammer zijn Marks soms erg negatieve optredens omtrent de vernederlandsing van Skeend. :# Alexandru/Bucureştean, Gouden Maanden-Libertaan en de historische tegenpool van Dimitri hr. Neyt. Zowel op economisch als politiek vlak heeft hij veel gerealiseerd. Hij staat bekend als een vernieuwer, maar men kent hem ook als de man die tientallen kranten opstartte en opnieuw opbergde. Op dit moment kan de ex-Newporter gezien worden als één van de drie "machtsblokken", naast Oos Wes Ilava en Dimitri hr. Neyt. :# Loek Konge, Vreêlander uit hetzelfde kamp als Mark. Progressiever dan Oos Wes en de Nýttfróners, en behoorlijk actief in zowel het parlement als de Ysselaerdse regio. Loek is een werker en een onderhandelaar, maar kan ook gezien worden als een ideologisch grijze muis. :# Dirk Vantichelt President en lid van de KW-generatie. Als president stoot hij niemand tegen de borst en werkt hij vlotjes mee. Initiatief nemen doet hij ook, maar de grote vernieuwingen lijkt hij aan de oudere garde over te laten. Met Vantichelt stem je voor een praktische politiek met een groen tintje. :# Lars Washington, de eeuwige Libertaan. Washington is ongetwijfeld de oudste kandidaat. Lars kent men vanwege zijn wijze en vredelievende uitspraken en vanwege zijn onuitputtelijke culturele bronnen. Zijn politieke realisaties zijn beperkt, maar alleen al voor zijn gematigde stem in het parlement is hij een begeerd politicus. :# Oos Wes Ilava is dé meest spraakmakende persoon van de afgelopen jaren. Hij staat bekend om zijn rechtse politiek, regionalisme en voorkeur voor minderheidstalen, en zeker ook om zijn eindeloze discussies met onder andere Alexandru. Oos Wes motiveert zijn stem steeds en staat klaar voor projecten en stunts, soms op het randje van het onaanvaardbare. :# John Kwadijk, de nieuwste Libertaan. John is hier nog maar even en vestigde zich (en zijn wortelsapproject) in Apud Maro. Zijn werkijver lijkt groot te zijn, maar door het gebrek aan sociaal contact is er weinig geweten over deze kleurrijke kandidaat. :# Arthur Jefferson, de Libertaanse pacifist. Jefferson vervult deels dezelfde functie als Washington: beiden zijn ze vredelievende, wijze personen met een interesse in politiek en een gefundeerde mening. Ook Jefferson is geen grote ondernemer, al heeft hij in het verleden al meerdere zaken gerealiseerd. Jefferson kan meer dan ooit de "wijze stem" zijn, die een stemming de goede richting uitstuurt. :Er worden nog enkele kandidaatstellingen verwacht in de komende dagen. Woensdag worden de verkiezingen officieel geopend. dn center|470px|border 11 juni - Staatshervorming in actie: parlementsverkiezingen beginnen< :De Libertaanse parlementsverkiezingen vormen het eerste luik van de uitvoering van de Staatshervorming van 2009, die op 1 juni door de parlementariërs aangenomen werd. Dimitri hr. Neyt, initiatiefnemer van de staatshervorming, opende de kandidaatstelling vandaag. Meteen stelden verscheiden Libertaanse politici zich kandidaat, in de hoop parlementariër of zelfs eerste minister te worden. "Ik ben blij met het enthousiasme van de Libertanen. Libertas leeft nog, dat stelt me gerust," vertelt dhr. Neyt. Verwacht wordt winst voor de kandidaten van Libertas Praktisch, waaronder de befaamde Alexandru en de huidige president, Dirk Vantichelt. Een andere deelnemende partij is VPG Libertas, het Libertaanse broertje van de "progressieve" Nýttfróner partij. dn 9 juni - Merkwaardig manuscript roept vraagtekens op :NÝTTFRÓN - De Nýttfróner krant Dagblaðið Nýttfróns meldt dat er in het stadsarchief een eeuwenoud manuscript ontdekt is. Het oude, drietalige manuscript werpt een nieuw licht op de taalproblematiek in Nýttfrón. Het dagblad: "Het is al zeer opmerkelijk dat een manuscript uit die tijd in drie talen geschreven staat, maar welke talen het zijn is nog bijzonderder. Hij gaat om Oud Nýttfróner IJslands, Middelnederlands en een primitieve vorm van het Oost-Libertaans. De schrijver - of schrijvers aangezien het werk in meerdere talen geschreven staat - is onbekend." Het document lijkt aan te geven dat Nýttfrón een vreedzame en tolerante maatschappij had, een half millennium geleden. :Achter deze ontdekking blijkt echter een verborgen agenda schuil te gaan. Dat het op dit moment van taalproblemen ontdekt wordt, is extreem uitzonderlijk. Hetgeen Nýttfróner Oos Wes Ilava eraan toevoegt, wijst in dezelfde richting: "Destijds hadden de drie talen evenveel betekenis en woonden de mensen kriskras door elkaar. Het bestuur bestond - zo blijkt uit andere manuscripten - uit achttien zetels, waarvan er zeven voor de IJslanders waren, zes voor de Libertanen en vijf voor de Oost-Libertanen," zo zegt hij. Dhr. Ilava reflecteert dit beeld op de huidige situatie en stelt voor een soortgelijk systeem met de drie grootste taalgroepen in te voeren. :De reacties zijn gemengd. In de eerste plaats in een ontdekking als deze van groot academisch en geschiedkundig belang. De timing is echter twijfelachtig, en op Nýttfróns nieuwe plannen wordt hier en daar morrend gereageerd. dn 7 juni - FFB doet toch mee! :De oerpopulaire Libertaanse rock- en folkband Full Frontal Buddha zal toch deelnemen aan het LNN Songfestival. Gisteren hadden ze zich teruggetrokken, wegens Kevin Murrays keelontsteking. Diens dokter meldde vandaag dat hij snel genezen zal zijn. Full Frontal Buddha koos voor het nummer Countrymen: :KnLpsS2HgYc 180px|right|border 7 juni - Libertanofobie neemt toe in Nýttfrón :NÝTTFRÓN - Met de oprichting van de controversiële nationalistische Christelijke Volkspartij willen de IJslanders in Nýttfrón de Libertanen aan de kant schuiven. De Nederlandstalige Libertaans-Nýttfróner bevolking, die de laatste tijd groter in getale wordt, heeft een sterke meerderheid bereikt in enkele gemeenten, en lijkt zo de oorspronkelijke bevolking op stang te jagen. :De CVP werd opgericht naar aanleiding van de "zwakke opstelling van de rechtse PVIR ten opzichte van de grote stroom illegalen en immigranten". Ze pleiten voor een nóg strenger beleid. Zo willen ze dat er een inburgeringscursus komt zodat men zich ook het IJslands aanleert. Het moet vermeld worden dat ook de "IJslanders Nýttfróners" amper kennis van hun "moedertaal" hebben. Andere genoemde punten zijn dat de Nýttfróner cultuur beschermd moet worden en zo wilt de partij ook dat de samenleving gemengd wordt. Zo willen ze het verbieden dat er veel Libertanen op een plek wonen. De reactie uit Libertaans-Nýttfróner hoek kwam snel: "fascisme!" Ook Bart Koenen van de PVIR reageerde ontsteld. :Wel wil partijleider Hoogvleet dat er een nauwe samenwerking komt met Libertas. Niet voor de goede banden, maar om de "illegale" Libertanen buiten de deur te houden: "We moeten samen de binnenlandse problematiek bestrijden. Daarmee bedoel ik de taalkwestie, de grote stroom immigranten die zich weigert aan te passen." De Nederlandstalige gemeenschap van Nýttfrón vreest voor onderdrukking in het steeds rechtsere Nýttfrón. al (Fridborg Courant), dn | style="vertical-align: top;padding:8px;" | 4 september - Terra Nostra dreigt stadsdeel te worden : Het is allang duidelijk geworden dat de rustige tijden voorbij zijn voor Terra Nostra. Sommige boeren zijn zelfs bang onderdeel te worden van de Metropool Wikistad. Niet alleen verbonden via snelwegen, maar ook via meerdere intercities en een heuse HSL. Beter dan voorsteden zoals Victoria. Terra Nostra blijkt aan alle eisen te voldoen van de Libertaanse forens. Zal Esdoornheuvels afhankelijk worden van de hoofdstad? al 13 juni - Veerlijn naar NY vertrekt in Apud Maro :De langverwachte veerlijn tussen Libertas en Nýttfrón is er eindelijk. Deze kwam er nadat het Nýttfróner parlement een wetsvoorstel, ingediend door Alexandru van Nýttfrón Praktisch, hierover had goedgekeurd. Dimitri hr. Neyt, Libertas' Minister van Transport & Milieu en de Esdoornheuvelse Gouverneur stemde hiermee in. Voor Apud Maro, waar de veren vanaf vandaag zullen vertrekken en toekomen, betekent dit een economisch duwtje in de rug. "Het is een mooie zaak dat Esdoornheuvels hierin een rol kan spelen. De banden met Nýttfrón zijn cruciaal, en iedere toenadering moet toegejuicht worden," vertelt de gouverneur. dn 160px|border|right 12 juni - Model Olsen treurt om Brunano's dood :Het Libertaanse model Stefanie Olsen, jongste telg uit het geslacht dat Olsen Wyn oprichtte en bestuurt, treurt om het overlijden van tennisser Steve Brunano, vier dagen geleden. Dat meldde Olsen in een persbericht vandaag. Brunano, een veelbelovende tennisser uit Maple Hills, overleed op zee. Olsen en Brunano hadden volgens de populaire pers een relatie, hetgeen Stefanie Olsen vandaag opnieuw ontkende. "Ik treur echter niet minder om het verlies van Steve," vertelt Stefanie, "hij was de trots van onze gemeente, het idool van vele jonge sportertjes en een heel goede vriend van mij en vele andere Maple Hillianen." Stefanie sprak enkele woorden van troost en medeleven uit, en wenste de familie veel goede moed toe. dn 160px|border|right 8 juni - Brunano overleden op zee :De jonge Libertaanse tennisser Steve Brunano is vandaag op zee overleden. Dat liet de politie van Apud Maro weten. Brunano, een tennisspeler met toekomst, stierf doordat zijn boot kapsijsde en hij zich (vermoedelijk) aan de railing stootte. Wonden in zijn nek en op zijn hoofd hebben hem waarschijnlijk het leven gekost. De autoriteiten ontdekten het gekapsijsde jacht en vonden zijn lijk kort daarna. :Wat Brunano, die volgens de roddels een relatie had met topmodel Stefanie Olsen, op dat moment op zee deed, is onduidelijk. De advocaat van de ouders vertelde dat hij wel vaker ging varen en zijn eigen jacht had in Wikistad. Ervaren zeelui suggereerden al dat Brunano afgedwaald moet zijn door het stormachtige weer, en in problemen geraakt nabij de Esdoornheuvelse kusten. Het water kan daar erg turbulent zijn. :Van Brunano's ouders zelf is er nog geen reactie. Stefanie Olsen reageerde ook niet. Burgemeester condoleerde de familieleden en vrienden van Steve en bood hen een begrafenis op de kosten van de gemeente aan, vanwege Steve's verdiensten. dn 6 juni - FFB trekt zich terug uit LNN :De Libertaanse band Full Frontal Buddha, afkomstig uit de Wikistadse Vredeswijk, heeft zich teruggetrokken uit de muziekwedstrijd LNN Songfestival. De groep had zich namens Maple Hills opgegeven, omdat de rockzanger Timo Cobain zich al voor Wikistad had opgegeven. Full Frontal Buddha's zanger, Kevin Murray, blijkt nu een keelontsteking te hebben. Dat meldt manager en producer Dimitri hr. Neyt. :Na de val van Newport als onafhankelijke staat, FFB's terugtrekking en de vernieuwde spanningen tussen Libertas en Nýttfrón, lijkt het goede verloop van het songfestival steeds twijfelachtiger te worden. dn |- ! style="background:#9C0000" align="center" | Andere regio's van Libertas |- | style="vertical-align: top;padding:8px;" | 21 mei - Onenigheid Camping Muntegu :Camping Muntegu komt nog maar eens in het nieuws. Er is namelijk onenigheid over de ligging van deze camping. Onder andere Benopat, vicepresident van Libertas, vindt het niet kunnen dat deze camping in woongebied ligt. Het stadsbestuur zal nu naar een oplossing zoeken. 20 mei - Camping Muntegu vernieuwt :De Camping van Muntegu, Libertas' grootste en oudste nog bestaande camping, is aan het vernieuwen. Recent trad ze toe tot Amazing Camping Experience, een vereniging en keurmerk voor kampeerterreinen. De camping kondigde nu ook vernieuwing aan, met het oog op Rock Muntegu in begin juli. dn |- ! style="background:#9C0000" align="center" | Publiciteit |- | style="vertical-align: top;padding:8px;" | 300px|Border Visit Beautiful Brunant! ---- link=De Legende van F'ril de Drakendoder|center|300px|De Legende van F'ril de Drakendoder Nu te koop bij Libris link=Goodwin Publishings|center|100px|Een uitgave van Goodwin Publishings |- ! style="background:#9C0000" align="center" | Colofon |- | style="vertical-align: top;padding:8px;" | 300px|center Het Esdoornblad is een publicatie op naam van uitgever en wordt bij Drukkerij Neyt in Libertas gedrukt. Het Esdoornblad is beschikbaar in Libertas, Newport, Nýttfrón, Lovia en bij de betere perswinkel in het buitenland. Het Esdoornblad is gevestigd in Companies Place. Eindredacteur: * Redactie: * Lars Washington Archieven: * mei 2009 |} Zie ook * De Vredesgazet * Esdoornheuvels * Krant Categorie:Krant Categorie:Companies Place